Fast and efficient data processing and database updating is a common problem. For a particular database, it may be the case that new data arrives faster than needed. Processing of such data immediately upon receipt may result in conflicts with other new data that generally arrives more slowly. Further, processing of incoming data may be contingent, or desired to be contingent, on data that has not yet been received.
Electronic marketplaces and trading systems often require fast and efficient data processing, in particular, when data messages representative of orders are received from different parties. Order matching and execution often needs to be performed very quickly and can therefore be susceptible to undesirable latency and other problems.